Remember The Time
by destinybeliever86
Summary: Before she could open her heavy eyelids, she noticed that something was different on this morning. An unknown smell coated her and it was not the arm of her boyfriend who embraced gently her naked waist. Her heart seemed to race...
1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:** Okay... honestly I am German! So this story is just a translation of my german story! I know I am not so good with translations ( so if anyone wants to help me or wants to send me a corrected version - THANKS! I would really appreciate it!), but I tried my best! Please write an review and if this story is too horrible, you will hopefully tell me! ) Have fun while reading my story...

_**You win or lose relationships**_

_**That's the way how it goes**_

…

**The Awakening**

Before she could open her heavy eyelids, she noticed that something was different on this morning. An unknown smell coated her and it was _not_ the arm of her boyfriend who embraced gently her naked waist. Her heart seemed to race and suddenly she was awake. Even if she could not remember everything exactly, one thing she knew: alcohol, much alcohol must have been in the play. She noticed her evil-smelling halitosis and if she was not completely wrong, it could only have been Scotch.

An affectionate kiss on her shoulder woke her up from her thoughts and she tore her eyes. Sharp daylight dazzled her view and any furniture in the strange room was only shadowy recognizable.

"Good morning", Jess whispered tenderly in her ear and caressed her sensitive place under her ear with his tongue. Her whole body solidified. Jess? A murmured answer came quietly over her lips and she tried desperately to wake up from this nightmare. Again and again she pinched her own lower arm under the cover, but nothing changed. She was still here. He was still here. But where was 'here'?

Hasty she loosened herself from Jess' embrace and bolted the cover around her naked body. "Damn it! What did I do? Damn, fucking shit, damn it!", the curses found automatically the way out of her mouth and her soul, because now, since she had finally added 1+1, she could not believe what had happened. Hectically she picked up her scattered clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, observed by her astonished ex-boyfriend.

Carefully she leaned from the inside against the door and closed shocked her eyes. Tears fought against her eyelids and triumphed. Even more tear drops found their way over her cheeks and she could not do anything else than to sob quietly. What had she done? Did that really happened? A bad conscience crept up in her and beset her whole thoughts. How could she condemn Logan, her boyfriend Logan, for something she had done by herself? How could she be so stupid and naive - other words for her behaviour did not want to occur to her - and do that, for which she had nearly left her boyfriend. Logan.

Logan. His hurt face emerged before her internal eye and still more tears rolled along her face. What had she done?

The vibration of the door drove through her body when Jess knocked against the door. "Rory? ", his voice sounded anxious through the wood. "Everything okay? Are you well?" Rory sniffed silently and tried to swallow her tears for one moment. "I'm coming! Just a moment, please!", she tergiversate to his questions and concentrated on her clothes. Bit by bit she put her clothes on and with each thing she recovered a part of her self-control.

Completely dressed Rory breathed deeply before she went back to Jess. While she entered the bedroom, the smell of coffee crept into her nose. During the time which she spent in the bathroom, Jess had made himself useful and had cooked coffee. But for the first time in her life, Rory felt sick with the smell of the roasted beans. But not only for this reason she rejected the cup, which Jess gave her, carefully smiling.

"I have to go! Bye Jess!" Rory could not bear any longer in this appartement, the place, which brought so much mischief with it. But before she reached the housing door, the boy held her back by gentle force. Carefully he turned Rory to himself and tried to take up eye contact. "Rory…", carefully stroked his thumb her cheek and although she enjoyed this contact, she strove herself internally against him. She stood quietly there and could not move. Her eyes closed.

When she however felt Jess' lips on her ones, she frightened up.

"What?" Jess could not understand what had suddenly driven into her.

"I am sorry, but this is wrong!" Rory had to swallow with difficulty, in order to bring all the words over her lips. But it had to be that straight. She had to say it to Jess.

"What are you sorry for?"

„I am sorry that I am still here. I am sorry that I stayed and what happened the night. I am sorry that I came last night. It was not fair and it is also not fair now. I am simply a total idiot!", she spoke more with herself than to her opposite.

„Honestly… I do not know what you mean! It was nevertheless beautiful, wasn't it? Rory, that could be our new beginning, our renaissance!"

His hopeful words made her cry and she hated herself that she had to do this to him. She had to break his heart again, as she did it one time before – at Stars Hollows. Like she had rejected him, when he had wanted to elope with her. His mimic expression was the same. The only thing which had changed, was that she was older now. But apparently not more adult.

"Understand my position! I did, what he did to me! I hated him for that and now I hate myself for it! He cheated on me and now I cheated on him!"

"Who cheated on you?" He stared at her, but then, before she could answer him, Jess threw his arms into air! "You do not want to tell me that this arrogant bastard cheated on you and that now I was… I was your… revenge? ", he spat the word like dirt.

Never she had seen him so bruised before. Jess fell down on the bed edge and dug his face into his hands. Rory was unable to answer, because he had summarized the whole situation perfectly. Revenge. Even if it had happened unconsciously, she wanted to take revenge with Logan. But this revenge did not feel sweetly at all.

"Rory, I did not deserve this!", the young man caught up the word again.

"Oh God, no! You did not deserve this at all!" Hasty she knelt before him and ran her hand over the only tear on his face. Rory never had seen him crying and would have never thought that she would be the reason for it.

Mutely the two looked themselves into the eyes and cried together. She more. He less. She, because she had hurt two of the most valuable humans in her life; a good friend, who had, long ago, shown her that there was a world outside of school and the man, whom she loved. He, because he thought that he had finally been at his goal and now he had to watch how everything broke, like a house of cards.

"I'll better go! I am really sorry!", she apologized again and nevertheless she had the feeling, as if she should have to say it again.

"I am not. It is, what it is. You. Me. But no _we_. "

Gently she still gave him another kiss on his cheek, before she reached for her handbag and left hasty the apartment. But she could not go home, to Logan. There was only one place, where she could think about everything which happened. A place, where one special person would listen to her. In Stars Hollow.


	2. Mama, please help me!

**A/N:** This is the second chapter! It is not so much and nothing special happened! But more chapters will come as soon as possible! Please write me _reviews_! And thanks for everyone who wrote one! Can't wait to get more )

**Mama, please help me!**

As in dreams the youngest of the Gilmore Girls drove the long way of Jess' apartment to the house which was her home for many years. She tightened the emergency brake, when she was finally on the ramp. Many details had changed since she had been here the last time. The once so cute looking house had transformed into a small mansion by Luke's assistance. A dream house, like from the catalog.

Rory looked around, but could nowhere discover the car of her mother. Only the old boat of Luke's father rose up out of the garage, which was framed with ivy. Depressed she put her heavy head on that, with plush decorated, steering wheel. Time ago she had had to discover that Lorelei had converted her car into a Barbie-Limousine. Pink cubes adorned her rear-view mirror and the trunk file was decorated with teddies. A small smile scurried over Rory's face, when she remembered these memories. That was so typical for her mother! Always acting like a teenie. But this short moment of luckiness did not least for a long time. Because again the ugly thoughts of the passed hours pushed themselves immediately into her head.

Ugly thoughts? Rory closed her eyes and felt immediately Jess tender contacts on her skin. His dark eyes examined affectionately her body. Were these really ugly memories?

Knocking woke the young brunette up from her trance and when she opened her eyes, she looked directly into the face of Babette. After a deep sigh she cranked the car window down and suspends an artificial smile.

"Hello darling! Your mother is at work. But when I had seen you in your car and you did not move, I imagined, I should go to you. Is everything okay with you?"

Babette smiled gently at her and Rory could not be angry for the disturbance no longer. Since she lived with her mother beside Babette and her husband Murray, the two were like a family to her. More than some really blood-moves.

But she did not want to argue with Babette. She could not do it. She was to tired.

"Thanks Babette, but everything is alright! I am only tired! I think, I will go and sleep a while." With these words Rory pulled the key from the lock and opened the door. Under Babette's eyes, she went directly to the entry door and disappeared inside.

„Rory! ", hastily the older version of the girl stormed into the blue house. With a hurry Lorelei threw her handbag into a corner of the corridor and looked around for her daughter.

She found Rory sitting crouched on the couch, Paul Anka as a cover, lying on her legs. Both, Rory and the dog, looked at her, when Lorelei began excited to tell. "I have met Miss Patty and she said that Babette meant, you would be at home! Here, at my or rather our place. And Babette meant, you look like, I quote, like a _prettier version of Courtney Love_, because of the eye rings and the pale face. I ran off and here I am…" She let fall herself on the sofa, but stopped her talking, when she discovered the first tears on Rory's cheeks. "Rory, honey!" Motherly she pulled the picture misery to into her arms.

Lorelei hugged Rory more firmly when she began to tremble with despair. „Mummy, help me! ", Rory sob again and again in Loreleis neck bend. With quiet words she tried to calm her daughter down and stroked gently over her hair. What had happened?


	3. Trust

**A/N:** Okay... here we go again! Three new chapters! I hope you like it and I would be soooooo thankful for new _reviews_! Critizes me or tell me that this story is great ;-) Imagine what happenes next... however but please write me!

**Trust **

_"I trusted you!"_

"_And I did not use this trust! We were separated!" The young man stared furiously at his girlfriend. He had enough of these miserable discussions. _

"_That's what _you_ say! Logan, I cannot do if nothing had happened from one day to the other!" Again they had achieved this annoying topic. Every time when they had been arguing, they always came up with the aspect, which had penetrated into their relationship and gnawed at it. _

"_Also no demur! Especially not from me! But how can we go on, if you do not trust me any longer? How can we keep up our relationship, if you won't give me a chance anymore?" Rage was reflected in his eyes. He was not furious at her, but at himself. What he had done on Thanksgiving, was absolutely his fault. He knew that. But he knew also that he loved the woman, who stood so hurt in front of him. _

_She was silent for one moment and tried to express her feelings. "I'll try it. Really! Promise me that you won't deal so easily with my faith in you again. It is the last chance, your last chance!" Relieved the man took the woman, he loved, into his arms and gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead. Rory answered his embrace, but knew instinctively that she made herself lie. It was not the last chance, it would never be, because she loved him too much and could not endure the thought to lose him. _

This morning, the morning of yesterday returned to her thoughts, while Rory laid in the arm of her mother on the couch. It had become late, but they were silent most of the time. She knew how much containment it cost her mother not to bombard her with questions. Rory did not have the strength to tell her mother of her problem. She remembered only too well the evening, when Lorelei had saw her with Dean in bed. At that time Dean had cheated on his wife with Rory and yesterday she had cheated Logan with Jess. Her Mum had been furiously at that time. She knew that Lorelei wished only the best to her daughter and despite of her juvenile behaviour, she was always a protecting mum. Exactly for this reason Rory was returned home. No matter what had happened, no matter how much she had shocked or hurt her mum, Lorelei was her home.

Yesterday seemed to be so far away, but it constantly tortured her. Rory could still remember the feeling, when Logan embraced her. Surely somehow she had forgiven him, but she would still remember it for a long time. It hurt her too much. She had never thought about the fact that it had hurt her so much that she would cheat on him.

Only the old monkey lamp, which Lorelei had saved, lightened the room. In the background she could listened to the new CD of her Mum, which was recommended by Lane. The beat was slow and the soul voice of the singer strengthened the melancholy, which she carried in herself. Sometimes the young woman had the feeling that her mother could see into her inside, that she always knew what Rory thought and felt. Not without a reason she was called the little Lorelei. Her mother had taught and shown her so much in life. But in one area they both seemed to be perfect losers - in love. Rory remembered only too well the love carrousel of her mum. Christopher, Max, Christopher, Max, Jason and finally Luke. As if Lorelei would have had also read the thoughts of her daughter at that moment, she harrumphed herself and started to talk.

"Honey! Are you hungry? Because I have giant hunger… I have had the last meal…" Lorelei began to count the hours at with the help of her fingers. "… at… oh no matter, anyhow, it is long ago since I've eaten something! How would it be if Luke would bring us something? Or do you want to go to him?"

Lorelei loosened the embrace and looked at her daughter. Rory weighed the given possibilities out and decided for the little walk to the fiancé of her mother. Fresh air would be good for her smoking head and she could relax herself a little. After a hot Cheeseburger with Fries, maybe she was strengthened enough to talk about everything.

While Rory put a pullover on, she observed her mother when she put Paul Anka inconspicuously to the leash, since he could not stand the feeling of bondage. Paul Anka had become a large part in the life of Lorelei, and Rory loved him for the fact that the dog was Loreleis support during their controversy.

"I think Paul Anka is hungry!", Lorelei laughed, when the dog ran in before them. From experiences and old habits Paul Anka knew the way to Luke's Diner and he was greedy after the delicious meal, which expected him. Each time Lorelei selected him something new from the menu, so that she could get to know his preferences. It was only a question of time when the dog would sit with them at the table. "He knows that Luke's food is the best, which one can get in Stars Hollow! Paul Anka is finally a Gilmore!", Rory tried to joke. "Proper education is everything!", Lorelei said and knocked herself praising on the shoulder.


	4. Visitation

**Visitation**

It was already late in the evening, when the trio arrived at the Diner. No guests seemed to be in the small restaurant any longer and from outside the two observed Luke while he was cleaning up the tables. "It is closed!", the younger one of the two determined. But the older one looked confused at her. "Since when was that a problem? In addition Luke is my fiancé and as a future married man, he must care for my well-being!", Lorelei decided and went into the Diner.

"We're closed!", Luke murmured, standing the back turned to the door, when he heard the ringing of the door bell. "However not for fiancée inclusive daughter and dog! Otherwise I must think about marrying you again", Lorelei joked and ran toward her lover. Rory observed her mother with Luke, the good friend of many years, helper, father replacement and recently fiancé. She was pleased about the couple that everything had turned to the positive and that they finally had found each other. One could recognize clearly the love in their eyes and the often so calm and sulky owner of the diner, flowered directly up with the presence of Lorelei. The two were at the same time so differently and nevertheless terribly similar. Being silent Rory watched the lovers, how he kept her tenderly in the arms and they kissed themselves carefully. It seemed, as if the two were still freshly in love. The whole scenery hurt Rory with regard. Of course she was pleased for the luck of her mother, but with her momentary feeling situation she could not bear this sight any longer.

When she turned insecure away, movement came into the couple and Lorelei turned again to her daughter. "What do you like to eat? Cheeseburger and Fries?"

"And a large cup coffee!", Rory supplemented. With a smile on his lips Luke went behind the bar. He knew the preferences of his Gilmore Girls after eight years and was perfect in preparing it.

During Lorelei studied the menu for Paul Anka, Rory studied the diner. Already for some weeks she had not been there and nothing had changed. Luke's Diner had remained a continuous instance in her life for years, like Luke himself. She knew that she could always rely on the calm man. He had been always interested in her and he always was supporting at her side. Her view curved in the area around and she discovered an innovation after a short moment. On the wall behind the bar there hung a photo. From the distance she recognized two persons, who sat on a bank in front of the city pavilion. She remembered the photo. It showed Luke and Lorelei at Christmas some years ago. The photo was taken by Rachel, Luke's ex-girlfriend. Rory asked herself whether Luke had hung that up by himself or whether a pretty brunette, coffee-addicted woman was the initiator.

In the moment when she turned smilingly away from the picture, she heard, how the door bell announced an arriving of a guest again. When she recognized the person, she her breathing stopped for a while. Like frozen she stared at the young man, who she actually wished to the other end of the world.

"What are you doing here?", Lorelei examined the newcomer.


	5. Reunion?

**Reunion?**

"I wanted to see you again!", Jess answered but turned to Rory, ignoring her mother.

"So charmingly as always!", Lorelei murmured and tried to calm down Paul Anka, who barked at Jess. At the same time her attention lied on her daughter, who still fixed Jess disbelievingly.

"I thought, I had clearly expressed myself", Rory pressed quietly out, her eyes nearly closed. Jess had frequently proven that he was sensitive like a horn ox, but why could he not leave her alone, why did he not understand her? Was his imaginative power so limited that he could not imagine that she did not want to see him?

"You expressed yourself clearly. But I had to see you again! I considered everything again and I cannot forget this night!" He walked self-assured a step toward her. When he noticed that she back-yielded, he stopped.

"Jess! What are you doing here?", now also Luke came into the room. He had two filled plates in his hands and looked from one person to the other.

"Hey Luke… Rory, let us talk about everything again!", Jess only addressed Rory who was grown silent. So many thoughts were in her head and for a short moment she did not know how to react.

"Rory? Please!", beseeching the black haired man looked at her with his brown eyes. For a short moment Rory thought about the situation and then stood carefully up.

"Let us go out!" She did not feel pleased to discuss the situation in front of the eyes of her mother and Luke. She wanted that Lorelei got to know everything by her daughter and not by Jess. Because of this reason she followed her ex-boyfriend outside and walked slowly down the stone stairs. Irresolutely she looked on the soil and waited that he made the beginning. He had come to her. Instinctively she felt the views of the interior remained and wished to be elsewhere. When she looked up for short while, she saw in his face sadness, but nevertheless also self-assertion. She could not react so fast at all, when she felt his gentle lips on her ones and when he actually pulled her slim body. In vain she tried to resist only briefly, but under his sensitive kiss, her defence sagged together. Only when they separated slowly from each other, her mind got clear again. Half-heartedly, but with a short applauding noise her hand slammed against his cheek and "Asshole!" slipped out of her mouth. "What was that? What are you doing here? Can't you leave me alone?…", more and more question gush from her lips, while Jess rub with a distorted face his cheek. Before she had terminated her speech, he packed her at her shoulders and shook Rory carefully.

"Rory, I love you!" By his words it grew silent. Shocked she stared at him. What had she only done? While he had her still firmly in the grasp and despair tears dripped down her cheeks. "But I do not love you!", she answered with a trembling voice. "I absolutely do not believe you!" He released his grasp, gave her still another short kiss on the mouth, which she did not answer, and turned away. With his hands in his pockets he walked away. While he became smaller and disappeared in the darkness of the street, Rory cried.

She did not grasp the period, which she spent before Luke's Diner. Only the vibrating mobile phone in her trouser pocket brought her back to reality. She had calmed down, but when she saw the name of her lover on the blinking display, she could not hold any longer. Sobbing she sagged in herself together and only the supporting arms of her mother helped her not to fall down on the soil.


End file.
